


Deception

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Mystery, Slow Build, Smut, Vague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarkon has captured a paladin and now they are under his control.<br/>Is there any hope, or will voltron fall into Zarkon's hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this chapter as vague as possible.

"Tell us!" 

"Where are the lions!" 

"Never... I'll never tell... I'd rather die!" 

"Stubborn. Haggar you get your wish. But, make it painful for this human." 

A sickening chuckle filled the air, "as you wish my lord." 

Hands grabbed him and he was dragged into a dark room.

"I am going to have fun with you. Humans are such a delicate and stubborn species." 

A strange warmth filled the room, he felt a strange energy take over, that was when he felt a lightening pain.

"Punish the body and the mind will fall. Any free thinking will disappear. I won't let you go like the last human." 

He felt magic dissipate and struggled to breath. 

With the sound of fingers snapping two Galra soliders advanced towards him. 

They drew daggers. One grabbed his hair and pushed his head back. The other brought his knife and start to cut him. Slowly. Painfully. 

The one holding him back decided to cut of chunks of his hair. Laughing in the process. 

When they pulled away he was bleeding everywhere. Tiny and long cut littered his body. He now had hardly any hair. His body was stinging, begging for him to pass out so he wouldn't feel any longer. 

Gray spot covered his vision. 

"Now, now human. Did you really think we would allow you to rest?" 

Suddenly he felt like he just had a shot of espresso. 

The witch smirked. 

More druids came and dragged him onto the table. 

"Time to operate, but, this one does not get any anesthesia," the druids looked at her, "under order of Zarkon." They nodded.

He felt straps go around his hands, feet, legs, body, and neck. He felt paralyzed. 

From his left he heard smelting like a buzz saw. It just made everything so real. This. Was happening. 

The sound came closer and closer, until it was at his ear. It was deafening. 

He struggled as best as he could, panicking. "Please! Please no!"

"Its far too late human. You should have told lord Zarkon about the lions. Then this fate would behold you." 

He screamed, louder then he had in his entire life. His throat was on fire, his vocal cords felt like they were going to explode. But it was nothing to the pain that took his head. 

The druids had began cutting into his skull. Flesh peeled away, blood slung in every direction. Bone had cracked, a sick in sound filled the room. 

The kept going until the entire top of the skull was cleaved off. 

 

"Is he still alive?" One of the druids asked. 

Haggar looked into the boys eyes, they were glazed over. Looking off into nothingness.

"Yes, continue." 

A chip was brought out, they dug into his brain, trying to find the right placement. 

Haggar watched as the humans hands and feet would twitch. His eyes would shut and close. Look around the room. He would occasionally move his lips and incoherent sounds would come from his mouth. 

The druids and found the spot they were looking for and carefully place the chip on his brain. It attached and they nodded. 

They brought back his skull and with their magic fixed tissue, bone, and flesh. 

"It is done. Now for the spell." 

The witch brought as hand up and chanted, her eyes glowing. With a push of force the human's eyes opened and started glowing. 

After a few ticks it was over.

Take him to a holding cell. I shall tell lord Zarkon that it is done. Hopefully this had worked." 

With that Haggar slipped out of the room, a darkness following her.

The druids unlatched the human and carried him with their magic. 

The holding cell was damp and dark. This was good because when the human awakens the light will hurt his eyes. 

Was it minutes? Was it hours or days? He did not know. 

Slowly his eyes cracked open. He groaned, his body felt weak and used. He turned his head which resulted in a splitting headache. He whimpered and brought a hand to his temple, softly rubbing it. 

"Wh... What happened?" His throat felt dry. 

Ever so slowly his memories came back. The witch, the druids, the saw, the tremendous amount of pain. 

He felt himself start to cry. 'What did they do to me?" 

It didn't take long for the druids to know he was awake. They had sent guards to fetch him and take him to Zarkon. 

Light filled the room making him groan. He saw two gaurds come towards him and they hoisted him up. Dragging his limp body to a new location. 

Zarkon. He felt so small, so defenseless in his presence. 

Zarkon stood and walked towards him. The human flinched, making his laugh.

"No more fight? Good." 

He grabbed the human's face. Making him look him in the eye. 

"You are nothing now. Nothing but my puppet. To use how I see fit." 

"N-N-No." 

"Heh. So you do have fight still. At least you're resilient." 

Zarkon said something in a strange language that he couldn't comprehend. 

His body went stiff and his pupils constricted. 

"There. Listen to my voice. I am your ruler. Your lord. Your god. You will only do as I say. Do you understand?" 

The human nodded. "Good." 

Zarkon stood up straight. "Now bow to me." 

The gaurds had let go of him and he walked to Zarkon, getting onto the floor and bowing. 

"Your mission. Is to keep up a ruse. And to take down voltron from the inside. And I want you to kill them all. And once you do. Bring me voltron. Are my orders clear." 

"Yes. My lord." 

Zarkon smiled. He finally had the perfect pawn.

He motioned for one of his commanders, "take him back to the planet where we found him."

"And you, once you return to that miserable planet you will go to where you know your lion resides and go find princess Allura. I know you know where the castle is." 

The human nodded, " yes my lord." 

Zarkon motioned for them to go and he returned to his throne. 

"Voltron will be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Allura stood at computer, tracking the returning paladins. "They should all be back from their scouting mission in a half hour."

Coran smiled, "good, they've been gone for three days. Hopefully everything went well." 

Allura nodded, "yes, I had feared something went wrong when communication was lost. But now that I see their lions all is well."

The lions returned to the castle and their paladin's came out, the princess and Coran waiting for them. 

"Welcome back brave paladins. How did your missions go?" 

Shiro smiled, "everything went well with me, the planets in that sector only had a few animals. But I did get concerned when the com channel went out." 

Pidge put on her glasses, "yeah, what was up with that?" 

"The princess and I aren't sure, even with you all in diffrent parts of the galaxy the power of the lions should have kept the links up. But there must have been a glitch with the castle." 

The other three paladins reported that everything went well and even made contact with peaceful aliens. 

When they discharged Keith ran over to Lance and kissed him. "Missed you. Want to go and fool around?" 

Lance blushed and chuckled, "heh, sure." He kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

Hand in hand they went into Keith's room. They removed their uniforms and sat on the bed. 

Keith was holding Lance's head, softly and slowly kissing him.

Lance moaned and opened his mouth. Keith slipped his tongue into the moist cavern, tasting his lover. 

Keith pushed Lance onto the bed, his hand moving to his bulge. 

"Mmm, keith, I want to ride you." 

Lance wrapped his legs around Keith's waist and flipped their positions. 

Keith laughed, "okay. That was pretty hot." 

"Of course it was, everything I do is hot." 

The pair laughed and removed the last of their underwear. 

Lance straddled Keith waist and rocked agianst him. Their cocks rubbing together. Keith bit his lip and growled, "you're such a fucking tease." 

Lance moved his head close to Keith's and whispered heatly into his ear, "you love it." 

He licked his ear and lifted his hips, grabbing Keith's cock and rubbing it a few times before positioning it agianst his puckered hole. Slowly he moved down onto it, deeply moaning. 

Keith hissed and grabbed Lance's hips, digging his nails into the tan skin. 

"Joder!" Lance leaned onto Keith and moved his hips up and down. 

Keith moved his hips into time with Lance's movements, eventually hitting his prostate dead on. 

Lance shivered and wailed. Wrapping his arms around Keith's head. "Sí! Sí! Más! Más!" 

Keith kissed Lance, their bodies rocking agianst each other. "Im so close." 

"Cum in me." 

Keith flipped them over, lifting his lovers legs and drilling into him. "Fuck!" He gave a powerful thrust and came hard into him.

Lance felt a liquid warmth fill him. His body tensed and he came onto Keith's stomach. 

Keith collapsed next to Lance. Panting hard, "you were wild today." 

Lance smiled and lazily kissed his cheek. 

Keith moved around so he was holding him, "I love you." 

Lance smiled, "I love you too." 

Slowly the two fell into a deep sleep. 

But not before one of them had a thought. 

"I'll keep this one. I'm sure lord Zarkon won't mind." 

It was a few hours later when they woke up. 

Lance hissed and rubbed his sore back side, "you really did some damage."

"What! Me, you were the one who did most of the work." 

Lance stuck his tounge out. Keith laughed, "Come on, the others are probably wondering where we are." 

Lance rolled his eyes, "They know we're dating." He followed him out. 

"Yeah, but do they have to know about our sex life." 

"Well, I suppose not. Unless you want them to," he gave him and wink and chuckled. Keith pushed his arm, "stop it."  
The two laughed and went to the common room.

Pidge was on her computer typing away when she heard the door swished open. "Oh hey guys." She gave the pair a knowing smirk. She knew that they were more intimate but wouldn't tell anyone. It was their business after all.

Keith and Lance sat on the sofa. "What are you doing pidge?"

Pidge cracked her knuckles, "well I've connected my computer into the castle's systems and I'm running a check to see if theirs any faulting." 

Lance perked up, "did you find anything?" 

Pidge groaned, "no. Everything is actually completely well. And there's no way it was the lions fault." 

Keith raised an eyebrow, "Huh, thats weird. Do you suppose it was an outside source?" 

Pidge gasped, "you might be right!" She shut up, "I have to go tell the princess." 

Pidge ran off and Lance looked at Keith.  
"Outside source?" 

Keith nodded, "yeah, it could have been something as simple as a natural occurrence to an alien race blocking the signal." 

"Well hopefully it was the first one. I really don't feel like fighting any aliens right now. Especially the Galra's." 

Keith laughed, "you won't be fighting any Galra's. Not with me around." 

Lance softly laughed, "what, are you my knight in shinning armour?" 

Keith kissed him, "I could be." 

Shiro came into the room to find the two making out. Lance sitting on Keith lap, fingers in his long hair. 

Shiro rolled his eyes, "young love. Hey guys, keep that in the bedroom." 

Keith and Lance gasped and pulled away. "Shiro!"

Shiro laughed, "Come on, the princess wants us all in the control room." 

"Alright." Lance got up from Keith's lap and helped him up. 

In the control room Allura was checking the advanced computer. 

"Ah. Finally we're all here. As you know are communications went down. Well Pidge had a theory and she was right. The Galra's had managed to cut off our communications. We must find out how they managed to do this it doesn't happen again." 

Hunk scratched his head, "but why would the Galra's cut off our communications? They didn't attack the castle so what was it they gained." 

Everyone looked at Hunk in shock. 

"I... I don't know." The room got quiet, an ominous feeling filled the room. 

Coran cut in, "well the problem is now fixed and the systems changed. So hopefully this won't happen again." 

Everyone gave a sigh of relief. For now at least. 

Later that night Lance was sitting at the window looking at the vast void of space. 

A hand touched his shoulder making him jump, "oh. Hey Shiro." 

Shiro sat next to him, "what's up." 

"Eh, nothing. Just," he motioned his hand to the window. "Makes you feel so small doesn't it. And we have to defend all of it." 

Shiro held onto Lance, "yeah. But, you're not alone, you have this whole team." 

Lance brought his knees to his chest and nodded, "I wonder if we'll ever be able to go back to earth," he chuckled, "I would love to tell my family that I fight evil. My brothers and sisters would be ecstatic." 

Shiro smiled. 

Foot steps approached them and they turned around, "what's going on?" 

"Keith, nothing, just reminiscing." 

Keith smiled and sat next to Lance, "and since when do you reminisce?" Lance laughed and nudged him. 

The three sat in silence, watching as the n castle flew through the stars. 

Shiro stood up and stretched, "im heading out. You guys should get some rest soon too." 

Keith nodded, "we will, goodnight."

"Goodnight." 

Lance put his head against Keith's shoulder, "looks romantic doesn't it." 

Keith laid his head against Lance's head, "yeah. Its both beautiful and terrifying." 

Lance closed his eyes, eventually drifting off. Keith heard his breathing even and gental moved and picked him up, carrying him to his room. He kissed his boyfriend and stroked his hair before leaving for his own room." 

The next day was relatively slow. Everyone was on edge and yet there was no Galra activity. 

The princess decided to check out the planets they passed to see if they were free. 

They landed on a strange world. The planet was blue and grey, the sky was green, there seemed to be no plant life, only spires of rocks.

They had landed and tracked by foot. They found a decent size village. The people of the planet were a rock like spices, they were the same color as the land, for camouflage. 

They had greeted them peacefully, their language sounded like two rocks being rubbed together, luckily their helmets had translators. 

"Welcome strange beings to our planet." The people bowed, "we are Zacronites. And this is the planet of Xiolant." 

The princess stepped forward, "hello, I am princess Allura of Altea. And we come in a peaceful expedition to see if your planet is under rule by the Galra empire." 

The chief of the tribe made a face, "we do not know of this Galra empire, but if you are here with peace we welcome you." 

Allura smiled and bowed. And the paladins bowed with her. 

The chief clapped his rock hands making huge vibrations, "Come, come. We must celebrate your arrival."

The entire village celebrated and it went on for a few hours. 

Their was some stage drink that made the paladins feel, quiet frankly, drunk. Shiro even went as far to not allow Pidge to have any. Who just huffed. 

Lance and Keith danced together to the stage alien music that was playing. 

They had laughed and partied until the sun started to go down. 

The paladins collected themselves and Allura bowed to the cheif. "Thank you for your hospitality." 

"And thank you for coming. I haven't seen my people this happy in ages." 

Allura smiled and waved them off as they returned to the castle. 

"What an interesting race," Pidge said when they settled back in the castle, "They way their skin matches their land really intrigues me. And if the Galra were to invade their planet they could easily hide." 

Lance had collapsed on the sofa, groaning, "my head hurts." 

"Well maybe you shouldn't have had so many drinks," Pidge quipped.

"Hey! I only had one cup of that stuff." 

Keith rubbed his boyfriend's head, "weird. I had two and I'm feeling fine." 

"Maybe your a lightweight." Hunk laughed. Lance hissed at him. 

"Princess do you know what that stuff was?" 

She shook her head, "no. But I suppose its like our drink." 

"Which Lance couldn't really handle." Coran piped in. 

Keith raised a hand, "well really non of us really could." He continued to rub Lance's head. 

Lance groaned, "I know what can make me feel batter." 

"What?" 

"A kiss." He puckered his lips. Keith hit him, "lance'" 

Shiro laughed at their typical antics.

That night, when everyone was asleep.

He didn't want to do this. His memories and his commands were clashing. He had to do this for lord Zarkon. But no matter what happens, he wouldn't harm his lover. 

He went to the control room and shut off the security. When this is done everyone will think an hired assassin did this. 

He pulled out a dagger and deeply breathed out. And quietly exited his room

He stood at the door. Hunk's door. He had an eternal battle. He didn't want innocent blood on his hand. But it was what his master wished for. 'Kill them all and bring me voltron.' His voice echoed in his head. 

He clunched the dagger and entered Hunk's room. 

Hunk was peacefully asleep, lightly snoring. 

He stood over his form, he decided to make it quick. A slit of the throat, that should be a quick death. Maybe even painless since he's asleep. He hoped so. 

He brought up and dagger and leaned forward, the sharp edge close to the sleeping man's jugular. He pressed down and closed his eyes, cutting across Hunk's throat. 

Hunk's eyes shot open, gurgling on his own blood. He could speak, but his eyes widened from pain and shock. 

He opened his eyes, "goodbye. I wish it didn't have to be like this." 

Hunk twitch, blood covering his clothes and bed. He eventually stilled and went limp. 

With a heavy sighed he wiped off the blood and quickly left. 

He hurried back to his room and hid his dagger. He changed out of his blood covered clothes and hid those as well. 

"One down, four to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it, I just had to add klance.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning, everyone had groggily woken up and we're in the hall eating breakfast. 

Pidge looked around, "hey guys, where's Hunk? He never misses a meal." The others looked around, "huh, thats weird," Shiro got up, "I'll go look for him." 

With that Shiro left for Hunk's room, he probably was just still asleep. He went up to Hunk's door and knocked, "Hunk, You awake?" No answer, he knocked a few more times before opening the door. 

In an instant Shiro saw the bloody mess of the room, it made him feel sick, "oh god." He ran to the bed and slowly removed the blanket, he gasped as he Hunk's long dead body. He covered him and looked away. Shiro was shaking, flashbacks of all the blood he's spilt in Zarkon's hold. He back away and ran out. 

When Shiro returned everyone notice that he was white as a sheet. Allura went to him and grabbed his hand, "Shiro? What is wrong?" 

"H-Hunk?" He shook his head. Everyone went to his side, "what about Hunk?" He took a deep breath, "He's... He's dead." Everyone gased. 

Lance's eyes widened, "no... no you're lying!" 

"There was so much blood, his... his throat was slit." 

Tears burned Lance's eyes, his first friend, dead. He couldn't hold it back, he started to sob into his hands. Keith went to comfort him. "How could this happen, who did this?" 

Allura's face paled, "I-I don't know... Maybe... Maybe the Galra's sent an assassin. If his throat is slit, and it happened at night, its the only thing I can think of." 

Shiro hands were formed in a fist, the Galra's captured him and Pidge's family, and now they had killed his teammate. "Do you think the assassin is still here?" 

Coran shook his head, "no, we would have noticed a vessel attached to the castle. They must have left after the murder, but they might possibly come back." 

"No. No, I won't let that happen again." Allura stroked his hand, "this wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault." Shiro pulled his hand away. "Come on, we have to take his body." 

Keith watched as Shiro, Coran, and Allura left. He had sat Lance down and was rubbing his back. "He's gone! And his family doesn't even know! Its not fair!" His voice cracked, his cries filled the room. 

Pidge felt light headed, "Hunk..." Keith outstretched his hand to Pidge so he could comfort her. She went over and held onto him, softly crying.

Coran had brought in a makeshift stretcher and moved Hunk's body onto it. They then carried his to where the healing pods were. "So," Coran coughed, "what... what should we do with him." Shiro looked over at Hunk, "we should take him to earth, bury him there... It'll be the right thing to do." Allura nodded, "okay. I'll go steer the castle." 

Shiro was sitting on the steps when Lance came in. "Can I see him?" Shiro looked up, "are you sure you want to?" Lance sadly nodded. 

Shiro stood and walked Lance over to Hunk and slowly lifted the sheet that was covering him. 

Hunk's body was pale, his lips were practically blue. Lance held his breath and moved Hunk's hair out of his face. 

"He's... He's in a better place now. He doesn't have to worry about this war any longer." 

Lance shook his head, "he was so young. He had so much to live for. He was so happy here, even with the war." 

Shiro grabbed Lance's shoulder. "We'll bury him at earth, thats where we're going now. And I'll write a letter and send it to his parents." 

Lance choked, "Im sorry this happened Hunk." He held his friend's cold, stiff hand.

"Come on, he wouldn't want you to be like this." Lance nodded and the pair left. 

It didn't take long for the castle to enter the Milky Way Galaxy, and soon after they landed on Earth. 

They had searched and found a peaceful location to lay Hunk to rest. It was a forest, with a waterfall and lake nearby. Shiro and Keith buried and deep hole and while Lance sat near the lake, carving into a big piece of wood so anyone who finds him they'll know of the heroic deeds Hunk has done in his life. 

'Here lies Hunk, a hero and a true friend, he will never be forgotten.' Below the writing Lance carved the yellow lion. 

Shiro and Keith finished the hole and the two gently lowered Hunk down. 

Keith looked at Lance, "would you like to say anything?" 

Lance nodded, "Hunk... I-I hate that you had to go like this, and so soon. You... You were an amazing friend, you always knew how to make me laugh. And you were a true hero, without you we wouldn't be able to free the Balmera. I love you. And I'll miss you." He was crying again.

Keith hugged Lance's side and kissed him, "you did good." He nodded at Shiro and proceeded to bury him. 

Once they were finished Lance had brought a bundle of flowers and placed it on the fresh craved. He then placed the wooden tombstone at the head of the grave and nodded. 

Pidge held Lance's hand, he cheeks stained red from tears, "goodbye Hunk." 

Allura looked at the nature that surrounded this place. "Its peaceful here. He shall rest easy." She looked back at the grave, "you were an amazing paladin, one unlike any I've known." Coran was by her side, nodding. 

Lance sighed, "Come on. We should go." With that the small group unfortunately left. 

They had returned to deep space. 

Lance was sitting at the table, head slumped against his head. Keith went over to him, "it'll be okay Lance. These things... They take time. But you'll get better." 

Lance looked at him and sat up, leaning over to kiss him. "Thanks. I love you." Keith held his boyfriend's cheek, "I love you too."

The two nuzzled each othee, a feeling of dread passing over. But unknowing to one. It was only the beginning. 

It was early in the morning, only a few hours before everyone would wake up. Its been a few days since Hunk's burial and he decided to strike now as everyone was still somber and their guards slightly lowered. 

He kept through the halls, his dagger hidden in his jacket. 

Pidge's room, a shame the poor girl had to die. And without rescuing her family. If only his master told him not to kill them all, he might have kept her, for ger mind of course. She truly was a brilliant young girl. 

He entered her room, she was asleep with a smile on her face. Probably dreaming of her brother.

He smiled and pet her head, sweet thing. So innocent, dragged into all this. This would be a mercy killing, or at least he told himself that. 

He stroked her check, "you were always like a sister." He kissed her cheek, making her groan awake. He smiled at her and plunged the knife in her stomach. 

Pidge gasped and screamed. She tried to push him away. "Shh, go to sleep. It'll all be better soon." He pulled out the dagger and stabbed her once more, "maybe you'll see your family again." 

He repeatedly stabbed her until her body twitched and went limp, going into shock from blood lose and the pain. 

He turned and left for his room, she would be dead in a few short minutes.

He smirked, "only three left." 

"No! No, no, no, no! Not her! Not Pidge! I promised her family I woukd take care of her! And now she's dead too!" Shiro collapsed and pounded his fists onto the floor. 

Allura cried, "this is serious. We're going into lock down. Whoever is doing this will pay."


End file.
